<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Feel Alive by Incoherentbabblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061972">You Make Me Feel Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings'>Incoherentbabblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, House Party, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make me feel alive," says Tim. A little ironic, muses Stephanie, as he says so done up head to toe as a vampire. Not that she is doing much better in the looks department. Fluorescent mermaids are cool right?</p>
<p>Tim and Stephanie are not very good at this whole college thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Make Me Feel Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>  <i>"You make me feel alive."</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had gone to a Halloween party, and had within half an hour left said Halloween party.</p>
<p>Tim knew neither of them were particularly keen on the party lifestyle, but even so, she was a college student, he was also in his early twenties… it seemed they should at least try once or twice. To see what they were missing out on.</p>
<p>One slapped butt (Stephanie), slapped face (butt slapper via Stephanie’s left palm), and broken nose (butt slapper via Tim’s right fist) later, they were kicked out of the house, and instead they walked back towards campus, wondering if there was something else they could maybe find to do that meant the two hours getting ready had been worth their time.</p>
<p>Stephanie, who was dressed up like a mermaid (or just a fish? Tim couldn’t really tell), stomped along in a pink wig and shimmery blue and purple makeup. She was going to quickly get cold if they stopped moving, and Tim, being the basic boy he’d grown up to be, was a vampire.</p>
<p><em>Sexy vampire</em>. Stephanie had teased.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really don’t know what that entails.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Brooding, messy hair, dark circles, pale eyes… Look you’re already halfway there.</em>
</p>
<p>The fangs made it difficult to talk, and the edible blood was – in Tim’s opinion – falsely named, but he at least had a cape to keep him warm.</p>
<p>Stephanie had firmly rebuked any attempt to lend it to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>It will ruin my aesthetic.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Tim, if this night is a bust.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault we got kicked out. I’m the one who punched that guy.”</p>
<p>Stephanie laughed, “Oh <em>yes</em>. Thank you for defending my honour. Can’t wait to hear about it again come Monday’s seminars.”</p>
<p>“I lost my head.”</p>
<p>Stephanie got in front of him, walking backwards. Her skinny heels, no doubt extremely uncomfortable, clicked clacked as she clasped her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>“You do that a fair amount when I’m involved, I’ve noticed.”</p>
<p>Tim stopped walking, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“<em>Soooooo</em>, look at you being my white knight.” She put her hands on his chest, smiling, “Way to make a girl feel wanted.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’re making fun of me or not.”</p>
<p>Her smile fell at Tim’s confused look. She shook her head, “I’m not making fun of you Tim.”</p>
<p>There was something very surreal about having this conversation with Tim dressed the way they were.</p>
<p>“I love you lots,” Tim explained. “So I guess I get a bit irrational.”</p>
<p>Stephanie grin reappeared. “Makes sense. Love isn’t rational.”</p>
<p>“You make me feel alive,” he blurted out.</p>
<p>Even under her heavy makeup, he saw her blush.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” she murmured. “And I would kiss you, but I’d get covered in fake blood and you’d up with fluorescent pink everywhere.”</p>
<p>Tim sniggered and very gently pushed Stephanie back. “C’mon. You’ll get too cold out like this. Find us somewhere to sit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr the 23rd of May 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>